


Painful Fear (EJ X Ben lemon)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Creepypasta, Fingering, First Time, Foreplay, Gentle at first, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Smaller body, slightly older fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Ben and EJ have been reluctant on their first time despite being together, but maybe they can learn to tolerate a little pain.





	Painful Fear (EJ X Ben lemon)

(Hey everyone, this is my first lemon and i’m a big fan of the Ben x EJ ship for creepypasta’s. Sadly i can’t find a lot of these types of lemons so i decided why not make my own? Enjoy and please give feedback)

~Third person~  
Ben sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and had his DS on the nightstand near his bed. Why was his mind distracted from his video games? EJ, that’s why. EJ has been his boyfriend for about a year and a couple months, but that was not the problem. They both wanted to go to the next level, sex.

The idea of sex was not the issue though, rather it was the physical part of it. Everyone could plainly see how small Ben was compared to EJ, and Ben knows how large EJs cock was. Hell, they’ve tried two times in one month, but they were both scared of the same thing. Pain. Yes, EJ was scared of inflicting pain on Ben and Ben was scared of receiving pain. EJs cock was larger than three fingers, and he hated himself for chickening out twice.

“That’s it!” Ben growled and sat up. Finally getting his courage together he got up and walked out of his room. Walking straight to EJs room, he knocked and crossed his arms. Ben calmed down, trying not to act frustrated in front of EJ. Then when the door opened, most of Ben’s courage vanished.

“Oh hey Ben what is it?” EJ asked, tilting his head and opening the door wider for Ben to come in. 

“I wanna talk to you, that’s all.” Ben replied, his ears tilt down in fear, but he walked inside and sat on EJ’s bed. 

“Did the guys tease you again? Nightmares?” EJ inquired and closed the door, sitting next to Ben.

“No not like that talk EJ. Us, talk.” Ben started playing with his green tunics collar, keeping his eyes averted from EJ. EJ sighed and took Ben’s chin in his hand, making Ben look at him.  
“Did i do something wrong Ben? You know you can tell me that.” Ben was slightly stunned and his cheeks were dusted with red.

“No! I-it’s not a bad thing EJ!” Trying to keep his voice down and less aggressive, Ben turned to EJ. “I want to try having sex again.”

EJ shook his head and began. “Ben we’ve talked about this-”

“Yeah we have, but i want to get through this! You’ve helped me with my fear of water, and you can help me get over this.” Ben’s cheeks became a brighter red when he spoke and added quietly. “I want to have sex...and i know you want to as well…”

EJ has always stopped them from having sex because he didn’t want to hurt Ben. But he personally would like to pin the elf down and take him there. EJ, behind his mask, smiled and nodded. “Alright when do you want to try?”

“We can do it now, i’m bored and i want this stupid fear to be over with.” Ben replied bluntly, but with a nervous edge to it. EJ got up and locked his door, and thanked God that most people were out killing this evening. Sure everyone knew of their relationship, but he had a feeling Ben was going to be pretty fucking loud.

Ben had already started removing his clothes, his face and the tip of his ears heated up to a scorching level. Even the sound of EJ’s footsteps made a shiver go up his spine. However it was not his fault, for some damn reason his ears were the most sensitive part of his body. Looking at EJ, Ben saw EJ was taking off his clothes and showing off his body. 

‘As if my face wasn’t hot enough!’ Ben yelled in his head and looked away. EJ noticed this quick reaction and chuckled, taking off his mask he sat behind Ben. EJ started to slowly caress Ben’s shoulders and arms, giving a small peck on his left ear.

“No need to be shy Ben~” Purred EJ, as he licked the shell of Ben’s left ear.

“N-not my fucking fault...a-and quit it with my ear.” Ben protested weakly and held back a moan. EJ gave a dark chuckle. He loved to mess with Ben like this. And he knew Ben loved his ears touched even if he denied it. It was a major turn on for Ben. A while back he licked his ear and stroked him for less than a minute and Ben came instantly.

EJ started to nip at Ben’s neck and leave a trail of kisses, with Ben giving quiet moans and grunts. One of EJ’s hands moved to Ben’s right ear and rubbed it lightly, causing Ben to squirm a little. Ben turned his head to look at EJ and kissed him, turning his body to face EJ. EJ quickly returned the kiss and slowly pushed Ben onto the bed. 

Both their lips moved against each other and Ben licked EJ’s lip. EJ grinned and opened his mouth and wrestled with Ben’s tongue. Ben always felt like EJ cheated with the whole ‘kissing with tongue’ game. EJ would move a hand under Ben’s head and gripped some of his hair; as a result tugging his head back a little to give himself leverage to practically lay on top of Ben.

A trail of saliva slipped down the corner of Ben’s mouth and he moaned. He arched his back as if to get closer to EJ, and their tongue fight had gotten more intense. The taste of blood, and whatever EJ had for dinner had attacked his tastebuds. Moans echoed in the room and soon much needed oxygen had parted them. They panted and both gave each other smirks and ‘eyes’ filled with lust. But their fun was only at the beginning.

EJ moved to Ben’s chest and left small kisses. Plus a few bites and hickeys here and there. Loving how Ben squirmed and moaned, EJ took one of Ben’s nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. Ben’s eyes screwed shut and he let out a lusty moan.

“N-nngh! J-Jack careful with your t-EETH!” Ben screeched when EJ lightly bit down on his nipple. EJ pulled up and lapped at a bit of blood from the nipple, and chuckled at Ben. Ben gave a small glare to EJ, but still had a blush.

“Don’t look at me like that~” EJ purrs and pecks Ben’s lips.

“Bastard..”Ben said quietly, biting EJ’s neck.

“You love me.” EJ groaned, feeling Ben place a hickey on his neck. 

“You have no idea.” Ben grinned and pulled away, licking his lips and grinning at his work. Though it was hard to see against EJ’s gray-ish skin.

“I think I do.” EJ grinned and continued leaving bites along Ben’s torso. The two had grins on that could out match Grinny’s or Jeff’s smile.

Ben moaned and arched his back to EJ’s bites. He loved every second, and he knew EJ had loved doing this. Once EJ had whispered seductively into Ben’s ear how he loved hearing Ben’s sexy moans. Then EJ killed that mood when he said he could eat him up. That day they barely talked. Sure Ben knew EJ wouldn’t eat him, but at the same time he is a cannibal.

Ben decided to take matters into his own hands and push EJ up. “Hold on Jack i want to try something~” Ben hummed and stroked EJ’s cock.

EJ moaned and layed back, supporting himself up with his elbows. Ben kept stroking and listening to EJ’s low moans and grunts. His ears twitched with the sounds EJ made and smirked, stroking his cock faster. Ben lowered his mouth to the tip and licked it, continuing to the base of his cock and licking it to the tip. EJ began to pant and his hands gripped the blue sheets below him.

Ben glanced at EJ with a sly grin and took EJ’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and stroking whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He sucked lightly and bobbed his head faster. The moans emitted from EJ got louder and a hand was placed on Ben’s head to make him take more of EJ’s cock. Ben slightly gagged but continued.

“B-ben i-i’m gonna c-c-” EJ interrupted himself when a load of semen into Ben’s mouth. It was salty, but Ben didn’t mind and pulled up; swallowing as much as he could. Ben coughed a little and EJ sat up, holding Ben’s cheeks and rubbing his fingers over his right ear.

“You didn’t need to swallow it.” EJ concluded for both of them.

“I know. But i wanted to~” Ben gave an erotic purr and wrapped his arms around EJ. EJ gave lascivious grin back, and prodded Ben onto his back. 

Now comes the real test, the fucking part. EJ moved three of his fingers to Ben’s mouth and ordered. “Suck.”

Ben nodded and took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking lightly on his fingers until they were dripping wet with his saliva. EJ smirked and nudged a finger at Ben’s entrance, making Ben squirm and gasp a bit. Slowly shoving in his index finger, he pumped it slowly into Ben until his inner walls relaxed. Soon his middle finger was added and he started to curl his fingers inside of Ben. 

“N-ngh..na-ah!” Gasping, Ben arched his back and moaned. 

‘There it is~’ EJ thought and pressed his third finger in, to abuse the spot inside of Ben. “You like this Ben~? Does it feel nice here?” EJ teased and pumped his fingers faster, touching the spot once in a while.

“J-Jack -you- ah! Asshole! D-don’t-” Ben’s moans chopped up his sentence and bucked his hips to get EJ’s fingers deeper. Slowly EJ retracted his fingers from him and Ben panted.

Now this was the scary part. They both knew this would hurt Ben like hell, but they both also wanted to do this. Ben looked at EJ and noticed the worried look he was giving him. Ben frowned and wrapped his legs around him, and EJ hovered over him. 

“We could always wait…” EJ suggested to Ben. However Ben would hate himself if he chickened out again.

“No we’re doing this, just...g-go in i don’t care.” Ben replied with a shaky voice. EJ hesitated but nods. 

“Alright just hold onto me, and claw me if you need to.” EJ began to push into Ben, and when the head of his cock was in Ben whimpered. He kept checking for signs of pain, but he knew that going slow would hurt more. EJ grunted and found the audacity to shove the rest of his cock into Ben with one thrust.

“AH! Ah-a..a-a..” Ben froze, feeling both full and in pain. His eyes were wide and started to leak tears of blood. His nails raked on EJ’s back, leaving small trails of torn skin. EJ began to lick the blood streams off of Ben and murmured sweet things to Ben. What shocked Ben was, yes he is in pain, but the thought of EJ’s cock in him turned him on more. His own dick hardened at the thought of the pain.

“M-move..” Ben mumbled, relaxing and his eyes went half lidded.

“Already? Ben i don’t-” EJ began but Ben sealed him off with a kiss. They kept their kiss going for a couple minutes then pulled away. 

“Just move damn it.” Ben repeated. EJ was surprised but slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Ben gasped and moaned. Liking the reaction, EJ started thrusting into Ben. Gradually gained speed when Ben’s moans got louder.

“O-oh~ fuck! J-jack more! Harder! Pound the life out of me!” Ben screamed, giving a lewd look to EJ.

“As you wish~” EJ smirked and moved Ben’s legs over his shoulders and started slamming into Ben hard and fast. Ben’s eyes rolled back and his head fell back onto the pillows.

“A-ah! Mor-oh shit! I love you Jack!” Ben kept moaning, still clawing into EJ’s back.

EJ really started to like the Ben that was moaning below him, and the tightness Ben had. Groaning he thought. ‘ i knew he was going to be tight but this is unbelievable!’

For about ten minutes this kept going. Moans and cries for sex and grunts and low growls of pleasure. But soon their climax was coming.

“J-Jack i-i’m- Ah~” Ben tried to warn and EJ held Ben close.

“I-i know Ben. Just let go~” EJ purred and continued his rough thrusts. Ben screamed EJ’s name and cummed, spilling it onto both of their stomachs. All he could do was moan and pant. Another minute and Jack bit onto Ben’s shoulder, releasing his seed deep into Ben’s ass. 

For what seemed like hours, they layed there panting. Ben smiled and pecked EJ’s lips once he regained breath.

“Love you…” Ben said quietly in a scratchy voice.

“Love you too..let’s get some sleep..” EJ smiled back and slowly pulled out of Ben. Ben whined at the lack of something inside him, but shivered when he felt EJ’s semen spill out a little. They both curled up to eachother and fell into a deep sleep.

~epilogue~  
“I hate you…” Ben mumbled into the pillows. Hating the pain in his ass, and the stickiness left in there. EJ nodded and rubbed his hips, and chuckled. “All lies Ben~” EJ pecked his ear. “But we don’t have to do sex for a while.”

Ben’s ears perked up and he looked at EJ with a naughty smirk. “Oh no EJ~ just the opposite~ we’ll be doing this very frequently~” EJ chuckled and held Ben close, whispering into his ear. “As you wish~”


End file.
